A Day in the Life
by Tigerrelly
Summary: Summary: Hillary’s POV – Basically she’s talking through to her journal about all the different things that happen to the team. Set after the whole BEGA thing. It may not always make sense, but I like to think that everyone’s minds are capable of doing a
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty then! Let's see…. I need to do a disclaimer first… Okay, who wants to do one?

Tala: waves hand around "Oh pick me! Pick me!"

TGR: smirks and shakes head "Okay, go ahead Red"

Tala: "Tigerrelly does not own Me or anyone else in Beyblade. In fact she owns nothing but her stupid cat who already scratched me twice today!"

TGR: "Well, who was the weirdo trying to poke at her with their Beyblade launcher? Hmm…?

Tala: sheepish grin "You weren't supposed to see that part. No fair"

TGR: "Whatever. Anyways, you all get the idea; no own, so please no sue."

Summary: Hillary's POV – Basically she's talking through / to her journal about all the different things that happen to the team. Set after the whole BEGA thing. It may not always make sense, but I like to think that everyone's minds are capable of doing all sorts of 'interesting' things. Hehe.

Authors note: Now, this is kind of a new way to write for me, so please be nice and let me know what you think. Honestly, I like it better then my other ones and I did this one quicker. Maybe I need to stop thinking so much about them. Hehe.

A Day in the Life...

Chapter 1: Will wonders never cease?

Okay, first off you may be wondering why this'll seem like it's starting in the middle of something, namely my life. Or maybe you're not wondering. Whatever, but I'll tell you anyways.

You, dear journal, are a gift from 'the boys'. I'm not usually one for writing my thoughts or whatever down and the guys actually know this (surprising as that might be), but evidently they saw you and they were 'beckoned' to purchase you, stating that it was just 'so me'.

I think that it has something to do with the pink fairy petting her silver pet dragon on the front cover. Do you think that they're trying to 'imply' something? About Tyson I mean. You know, the whole dragon being tamed thing? Maybe I'm the only one who reads into things like that. Oh well.

Anyways, since gifts from them are ever so very rare, I guess that I should make good use of their 'thoughtfulness'. Wouldn't want it to go to waste now would we? Yes, that was sarcasm that you were sensing.

I mean I really love them and everything, they are my best-friends after all, but for 'certain' things I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. Trust them with my life... anytime, no question there. Trust them when they buy me gifts out of the blue? No way.

In fact I can remember the last time they got me a gift. Or should I really say, Kai got me a gift and the rest just added their names to the card. (It's really the thought that counts I suppose, so no worries) He's pretty much the only one with the money. At least with the money for what they got me.

It's really very cool. There was actually a party put on for all of the beyblading teams, kind of like a little reunion or something. Anyways, it ended up being a 20's/30's swing party, so everyone had to dress up.

Somehow I convinced Kai to go (I still have no clue as to how). Everyone else, of course, was excited right from the start.

I think that Kai was just a little leery about the dressing up part. I really don't blame him, I wasn't overly comfy in my little flapper dress. (though the shorts underneath did help a little, not like anyone would actually try anything, the guys tend to be a little 'protective' and the other teams pretty much know this, and they're not the type that I'd worry about anyways)

Anyways, since the guys had/have no know-how on the subject of shopping, especially vintage, this is where I come in.

I took them to my favorite little vintage shop (I'm a closet vintage lover. Or at least I was) and helped them all pick out some really nice 'threads'.

So, as a thank you, they got me (which is now my favorite thing ever) this very way cool necklace that they noticed me eyeing while we were 'vintage' shopping.

It's a black metal choker with (this is where the factor of them using Kai's money comes in) 5 one carat diamonds, each about 2 inches apart from the next one. I like to call it my dog collar insert big cheesy grin here

Did I get off the subject? Did I even actually have one? Hmm..

I tend to do that I guess. So, I suppose that I should warn you now. I tend to be able to babble 'quite' a bit. Seriously, I could write 2 sentences one day and then the next day write like 20 pages of pure dribble. I know, scary, huh? I guess it just depends on my mood. So I hope you're prepared.

And yes, I do know that you're actually an inanimate object, but hey, it's easier for me this way. Otherwise I'd just feel stupid. I don't actually know what the difference might be, but let's just go with it for now.

And now normally (at least I think), most girls would be ever so worried about someone (someone like Tyson probably) finding and reading all about all their thoughts, etc. etc., especially when there's no lock on this thing, But amazingly, not me.

'My' boys are either too lazy (not that they could understand my babble anyways), don't care or actually respect my privacy. Will wonders never cease? I know. It actually does happen sometimes. Where's a camera when I need one?

And you know, now that I'm actually thinking about it, and writing in you, I'm glad that they got you for me. Now I can finally lay it all out. If I'm in the mood, as I previously mentioned anyways.

Everyone thinks that they know me so very well. And to an extent, they really do.

But there is so much more that I don't let anyone see. Yep, you guessed it, I wear a mask. Not for everything, I'm not fake or anything, just with certain things.

You know, like when someone does something stupid and everyone thinks that you'll react a certain way, when in actuality, the response that you want to make is completely opposite.

(Did any of that actually make sense? Oh well)

Anywho, that's how I am sometimes. Okay, most times. Though, I tend to just go with how everyone expects me to react most of the time. I don't know why...where's a 12 step program when you need one?

Take for instance me always seeming to get Tyson in trouble at school. I honestly could care less what he does. Hey, you gotta have fun somehow, right? But I just can't seem to stop myself from being a narc or whatever. Maybe it's some subconscious thrill or something, I just don't know.

And everyone always seems to think that it's funny. Maybe it's just because it's Tyson, cause I really doubt that one of the other guys would appreciate it overly much. Not that Tyson does, in fact he hates it, but you get the picture I'm sure.

As for me, you would probably be surprised to know that I have got some of the most elaborate pranks planned out in my mind that it's not even funny.

But do I do any of them though? Of course not, because no one would ever expect me too, and I can't go against that, can I?

Though, now that I'm thinking about it, talk about being able to get away with something no worries. jeez... hmmm... you know maybe someday I'll actually do something that I want to and either throw everyone off or just pretend I have no clue.

Yeah... that might be fun. Though, I'm pretty sure that Kai suspects a different reaction out of me most times. It's funny, everyone thinks that he's so quite usually due to lack of wanting to socialize, I think that it's his way of observing without any complications. I think he knows more about us then anyone else just by watching.

Though, he's really not that un-social. Not as much as people think anyways. We've all got our own little idiosyncrasies and we accept each other for them (or is that in spite of?)

We are definitely a 'different' bunch of friends, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Well, that's it for now. Tomorrow is our first day back at school after the summer break, so who knows what I'll have to say (if anything), after that.

Later for now Blacky!

P.S. I've decided on this nick-name for you, for right now, since your cover (minus the cool picture) is black velvet. Very nice. If I think of anything better later, I'll let you know.

Till next time!

Always yours,

Hilary :)


	2. That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles

TGR: "Okay, where did the cookies go!."

Tala: "mphsffsp" hides plate behind his back"

TGR: "TALA! Those were for all the nice reviewers from before!"

Tala: Sheepishly grins and wipes his mouth free of crumbs with the corner of his shirt"

TGR: "No disclaimer for you! And you are sooo making the next batch! ...Kai!

Kai: smirks "And here I thought that Tyson was supposed to be the pig"

Tala: "Hey! I see what kind of friend you are" Pouts and crosses arms

Kai: "The best kind or course"

Tala: glares "Yeah keep telling yourself that"

TGR: "Come on Tala, don't be like that And we still gotta do the disclaimer too, don't forget"

Tala: So?

TGR: I'll let you do it next time...

Tala: "Okay, fine"

TGR: "Now, Kai, disclaimer if you please." smiles sweetly

Kai: "About time. tigerrelly does not own Beyblade, which includes characters, locations, etc. etc. please do not sue her"

TGR: Thank you!

Kai: Rolls eyes "Sure, whatever

TGR: "Enjoy!"

And a special thanks to all those that reviewed before for this story and my other ones (since I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapters for them, can I say thanks for those ones here too?) Well, anywho, I'd really really like to thank again;

**Igboga:**; You are just so sweet, and I totally agree!

**Hutchy; **Hopefully I'll have more out soon. Thanks again!

**…**: Yeah, Nodoka should probably suffer.. hehe

**Malice001: **Yu-Yu Hockishu sounds like it would be a cool cross-over, but unfortunately, I'm not familiar enough with it. Maybe someday. Thanks for the advice there.

**grandmaster**: I'd have to agree on the fact of him going nuts on his mom. Always wondered about that…. Hmm.. thanks for the ideas and advice, I'll definitely work on it.

**Nubia:** I've always been wanting to say it too, just so fun! Hehe

**Twincharm:** I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who can relate! Hehe. Really nice of you, thanks so much.

**Materia-Blade:** Thanks for being honest. And yeah, I'm sure you're right, I can't remember off-hand, but yeah, that Ranma one definitely didn't take me too long. I'll try to write more soon.

**RavenKitten: **Thanks, I try. Hehe. ;)

You guys rock! 

And now….on with the show!

A Day in the Life...

Chapter 2: That's the way the cookie crumbles

By; tigerrelly

BLACKEY!

Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! Today was the first day back at school (as I had previously mentioned last time, I believe) and it was just crazy! I can't even believe it.

Okay, so get this, Me, Tyson and Kenny (aka: The Chief) have been going to this stupid school for what seems like forever, right?

Everyone at school is used to us, I mean we grew up with everyone here, so no-one even thought twice about Tyson being a Bladebreaker, world champ, whatever you wanna call him. So why not add a few more Bladebreakers, it wouldn't change anything, right?

Umm... no.

It was just insane. I just (obviously) cannot stress this enough.

So here we got all the Bladebreakers. And I mean all of them. Tyson (you already knew that) Me and Kenny (let's just say we're tech. Okay okay, Kenny's pretty much the tech genius here, but I help too, mostly with training I suppose), Max, Ray, Diachi, and yes, even Kai decided to forgo boarding school to stay and go to school with us.

I have no clue how Diachi made it in with us, but he did no worries. So now we're all together. Nice, right?

I'll get back to you on that.

Not that I don't love us all being together, 'cause I do, it's gonna be wicked fun. The only problem?

Who knew that the entire (and I mean entire, with maybe a few exceptions) student body turned into Bladebreaker fans! But not just any fans (which most already were so no big there), but the crazy obsessed kind! Man oh man.

Not so much Tyson, 'cause like I said, everyone was already used to him. (well, besides any new students) But the other boys... wow. I feel bad for them. Give them a break already.

And even me! I'm getting more attention then I did before, by people that I've never even spoken too. Jeez... I wonder why. It's really quite sad.

I don't mind so much, because I know that the ones being nice to me (not counting my friends from before obviously) are really only using me (or trying anyways) to get close to the guys.

So obviously I'm not gonna fall for their fake sugar sweetness trying to get me to invite them over and all that jazz. But I am getting a little tad bit tired of all the dirty looks and glares. Jeez... get over it already people.

I have an 'interesting' feeling about all this. sigh I just keep having to tell myself to take a deep breath; it'll all calm down soon enough, yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc. etc.

So here's how the day started off;

We all walked into class late, due to Tyson oversleeping. I know, real shocker there, huh?. tsh. So anywho, we walk in and instantly everything and everyone stops and all eyes are glued onto us. Great. Way to make an entrance guys.

Thankfully the teacher didn't ask us to do some kind of lame introduction, she just told us to take whatever seats so that she could make up the seating chart for our class. And to our pleasant surprise we were all somehow able to get seats next to each other.

Wonder how long she'll let us stay like that, or if we'll get moved. Guess only time will tell. I say this 'cause our teachers tend to separate us. Well, me and Tyson anyways, due to us always fighting.

Since the other guys (besides Kenny obviously) are new she probably doesn't even realize that we all know each other yet. Not that any of the rest of us actually fight though. At least not too much, so it probably wouldn't matter anyways. Whatever works, right?

So now let's fast forward to science class. Oh how fun. Yes, that was sarcasm my little inanimate friend you. Hehe

Anywho, so we're in science class and all the sudden the teacher decides to split us into groups of four in order to do projects. Um hello, it's only the first day of school! What kind of person does that!.

The kind that hates me I'm sure. At least I was sure as soon as I found out who my future partners were going to be.

Oh yeah, and that's the other thing! We didn't even get to pick our groups. sigh so guess who I got stuck with? Go ahead, guess.

It's Tyson! See, I told you that someone doesn't like me. Even though we really are friends, putting us together is just... well, wrong on so many levels. Not to mention hazardous. At least to Tyson's health. And maybe a few innocent bystanders. We'll just hope that it doesn't come to that.

Well, at least I got Kenny too, so that's cool. We also got some weird kid (I think that he's new) now normally, I wouldn't actually judge someone just first off the bat, but he just keeps looking at me kinda strange, and it's already starting to weird me out a tad. Must be another one of the guys fans. But I just wish that he'd bug Tyson or Kenny instead (sorry Kenny). Maybe he thinks I'd be easier to intimidate or something in order to get an invite or something? hmp. Well I guess that'll be a surprise for him later then if so.

I'll just play it cool though. No worries. You think if I try to ignore him as much as possible, he'll go away?

Yeah, you're probably right, that would just be far too easy, and as we know, that just doesn't happen for me. sigh Oh well, no worries I suppose, it can't be any worse then having to deal with Tyson, right?

Yeah, let's just go with that for now.

At least Kai, Ray and Max got put together. Unfortunately for them, they seem to have picked up a fan-girl for their fourth partner. snicker is it wrong to find that funny? hehe

Okay, okay, I know that it's really not funny at all, I still feel bad for them and everything, but really, you should see their faces...it's just hysterical! Priceless I tell you!

And hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't take great enjoyment in my friends 'uncomfertableness'? (Is that even a word? Whatever, you get the point)

Hey, they'd have fun at my expense too, so don't go thinking their all innocent in that respect. Don't worry though, I wouldn't ever let any of the girls do anything 'too' damaging. If I can help it, that is. grin

Anywho, back to their faces;

So Kai has put on his 'emotionless-cold' face, or whatever you want to call it. But I wonder if anyone else has noticed that he has ever so quietly been inching his chair away from 'crazy girl' in the midst of all the madness. heh.

And then Ray, poor Ray, always the nice guy. Here he is trying so hard to be nice while trying to ignore the girls shameless throwing of herself (flirting) at the guys, but at the same time you can see the panic running through his eyes while his smile starts to waver, just a tad. Not enough for anyone but one of us to notice though.

And then Max. Max, Max, Max. He was just sitting there with that big happy smile on his face, blue eyes sparkling, pretending to be oblivious to the girl's rants. You would be surprised how often he does that, and even more surprised with how often people are actually fooled by it. (Or maybe you wouldn't be, it is pretty convincing after all) But if your one of us, you can clearly see the mischievous glint behind those laughing eyes.

Well at least Diachi seems to be having fun with his group. Then again, he can pretty much have fun any where really. Lucky. Maybe we can trade him for Mr. Stares-allot over here.

Naw, him + Tyson + science would more then likely equal a very big headache for Hillary (me). Oh well, no worries I suppose.

Wow. Now that I'm really thinking about it, we all know each other way too well. Kind of scary isn't it?

Though, I think that it's particularly nice in Kai's case especially, since he doesn't really let anyone get close to him. I think the only ones who know him more are the 'Demo' Boys, and that's probably mostly due to the fact that they grew up together and so know each others 'inner workings'. Or something like that anyways.

Now, enough of my babbling about that... on to where the real fun began...Lunch!

So okay, get this, at lunch time Kai has decided that he has had enough of all the stupid crazy fans following them around (especially the girls I'm sure), and decides that to escape them, we are all going to practice.

Oh, like that's not going to cause people to want to stay around even more. No not at all. After all, who in there right mind would ever want to see the World Champions in action? Especially not the crazed supper freaky fans as previously mentioned. No, never. Yeah, that'll make 'em all go away. Good job Kai.

NOT!

Duh. I mean really now. For how smart Kai is (and him and Tala are 'supposedly' these super genuis' or something) he really doesn't think much through when he goes all impulsive on us. He definitely should stick to his usual, well perfected plans, etc. etc.

The poor boy, now he's just gonna get more agitated. But no worries, I still hold to my promise not to let anyone cause the boys too much damage.

But then of course little Mr. smart alec Tyson has to be an idiot. (I know another shocker there, huh. hehe) What, he doesn't think that Kai will 'punish' him just 'cause theirs witness' around? Right. Like that has ever stopped the Blue Boy Wonder (Don't worry, the name's all out of love - That's what friend's are for right hehe) before. Good luck getting out of that one Ty. Glutton for punishment I tell you. tshk.

Personally, I think that Tyson's just feeling a 'tad' jealous. And when I say tad, well, I really mean allot, (hehe) of the other boys getting so much attention and no one (or at least not many) are paying attention to him. But again that's because everyone knows him, so he's' not 'special', which is what is really ticking him off I'm sure.

Especially since even I seem to be getting more attention then him. But as I've tried to tell him, I'm only getting attention because I know the boys, not because I'm on the team myself (which I am, but you know what I mean, right?).

Okay, maybe I have a few fans myself blush But they don't get to close, just say sweetly cute and innocent things while blushing themselves. (Usually when the other guys are not around) I really don't know why though. Too funny.

Opps, sorry, I guess I got side-tracked there. Hehe.

Anywho, back to the whole training and Tyson being a smart-aleck thing.

So, basically to make a long story short, let's just say that little Mr. Tyson decided to start 'bragging' a little, and I'm sure you know what I mean when I say that.

Okay, maybe you don't, so let's just say that he tends to get carried away. A lot. And basically insulting Kai, the 'previous' champion, which really, is never a good thing.

See…. glutton for punishment. Will he never learn? Heh.

So, basically Kai decided to embarrass Tyson for his 'insolence'. (I love when he does that. I know that's terrible, but it's soooo funny! Okay, I feel terrible now. Okay, I really don't, maybe a little, but if I say that I seem like a better friend don't I? hehe)

And embarrassing Tyson really isn't all that hard, considering especially that he seems to do a great job of that all by himself usually.

But now when it comes to Beyblading….well, Tyson is definitely the master there. And pretty much no one (usually) except for Kai can actually beat him. (I have no clue what seems to happen at the championships, but hey they sure put on a show)

So, you think that he'd remember something like that when he started bragging about taking Kai's 'crown' etc. etc.

Though, technically first off, it hasn't been Kai's 'crown' in a few years (sorry Kai) second off, all of the Bladebreakers in general are the World Champions, so really, they're all equal in that respect actually. Right? Well, that's how I look at it anyways. And personally I think it's better that way, but whatever works for ya.

So anyways, Kai decides (with that oh-so-cool attitude, of course. That must be fun to mess with people that way sometimes, then they don't even know what hits 'em. hehe) that Tyson will 'train' with him. And Tyson just gets that stupid cocky grin on his face. All I have to say is 'sucker'. Hehe

So again, to make a long story short, or at least part of it (you know, I've just noticed that I'm not overly good at making long stories short, am I? I tend to make it just as long anyways. Sorry, I'll try to stop that now. Hehe)

Kay, let's try that again, to make a long story short, Kai totally (and when I say totally, I mean TOTALLY) trounces Tyson. Now it probably wouldn't be so bad, except for a couple of things.

One, almost no one has ever seen Tyson loose, and two, I don't think that anyone's ever seen him loose that quickly. Well, aside from us, but we're used to the way that Kai works with him. hehe (though I'm sure that his arrogant attitude probably helped a bit)

But anyways, that's not actually the funny part. Actually I think what turned into the high-light of all of our days was what happened next. insert big cheesy grin here hehe

So anyways (I'm not really sure how all of this happened anyways, I don't think any of us ever will, it just all happened so quickly it seems), as Kai sent Tyson's blade flying out of the dish Tyson reached out for it to try to catch it.

But it seems that he slipped on something. Now I don't know what in the world he could have slipped on, I for one didn't see anything in his path way there, but slip none-the-less, he did. I think it's just 'cause he's clumsy really. Again, another big shocker, I know. Hehe

So somehow, (again, it's all a mystery really) he starts hopping around trying not to fall. He somehow bumps into some kid, who bumps into another kid who bumps into another kid (I swear it was like watching dominos or something.) It seems like that cycle just kept going until what seems like the last kid in the circle there ended up bumping into the table and bench that Tyson ended up landing at (yes, he finally fell) and somehow the table seemed to tilt towards Tyson's end and well, let's just say that he ended up covered in all the food that happened to be on that table.

And remember, this is/was lunch so there were quite a few kids eating. Or trying to anyways, until Tyson ended up wearing their lunches anyways. Poor kids.

We all just froze in shock. It just happened so quick, we all seemed to have to exchange glances to make sure that we weren't the only one seeing it.

Then first the complaints of having their lunches ruined started, then Tyson complaining about having food on him and all the wonderful food being wasted, then the quiet snickers began (from those whose lunches didn't get ruined).

And us…. well, we started out with these big grins on our faces. Well, all except for Kai of course who had his usual smirk (but that's okay, it's what gives him 'character' remember.hehe).

Then all of the sudden we hear Tyson start screaming all excitedly…. it seems that he found chocolate cake in his hair.

Yes, chocolate cake. Evidently there had been none left when he bought his lunch, so…… um yeah, I'm sure you get the picture.

Man, seriously, that dude is so cranking scary when it comes to food.(Do you think that it's too late to pretend that I don't know him? Sigh Probably. Oh well, no worries I suppose. hehe)

It was the last straw and I think the last thing that was holding anybody's restraint. We all pretty much lost it. Everyone did. You know, in between the looks of disgust tossed towards Tyson anyways.

But then again, as I know that I've said before, most people are used to Tyson, so it's not like a real huge shock or something, but man, was it entertaining. And I swear I saw Kai start to chuckle before he turned away and told us it was time to go and head back.

But hey, I guess you gotta give Tyson credit. At least he can see the good in almost everything. And laugh at himself as well. (Usually)

I hope you enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed watching it. Hehe. Okay, okay, I admit it, I just wanted to write it down so that I would remember it forever. Maahaha…! Hehe j/k. ;) hehe

Well, I guess that's really all that I've got time for now, as I have to go baby-sit for a friend's family. Actually, it's the sister of an old friend of mine who moved away, but her older sister and her husband stayed here. They are just the cutest little chibis' ever! They have a little 4 year old girl and a 2 year old boy. Just thought that I'd share. Hehe.

Anywho, later for now!

Always, Hil 

TGR: "Please please review! I'll give you a cookie! Not one of Tala's, don't worry."

Tala: "Hey! I heard that"

TGR: "Opps. Tehe! Just kidding Tala!"

Tala: "hmp. Better be" pouts

TGR: sigh "Not again"

Kai: "You can't tell, but inside I'm laughing at you"

Tala: "Shut up Kai"

Kai: smirk

Tala: Mumbles something about evil best-friends under breath

TGR: sweatdrop "Please review so they stop fighting!"


End file.
